


Reminding Sara

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [78]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: An accident on one of their missions left Sara with temporary memory loss. It's up to Leonard to remind her of who she is and of what they are.





	

“Miss Lance is currently in the Medbay being prepped by Professor Stein. Based on my initial scan, she had a concussion and is currently unconscious.”

Gideon’s announcement of Sara’s status made Leonard rush to the infirmary. He saw how Sara fell—it wasn’t a good fall. She was hit by something and made her land harshly on the ground. Ray flew in immediately to take Sara to the Waverider while they fought the remaining soldiers.

It took a while for Sara to wake up and when she did, the first person she saw was Leonard.

“Sara, are you alright? What happened? Who did this? Are you hurt somewhere else?”, he said, cradling her hands.

But instead of a reassuring smile, he was met with a confused reaction. “Who are you?”

“Gideon?”

 

The AI then clued Leonard in with the diagnosis. She is currently suffering temporary memory loss. It isn’t permanent but it might take a while for her to start remembering again. Whatever hit her must’ve affected her, leaving Sara clueless as to who the man in front of her is.

Upon hearing this, Snart snapped. He started yelling at the team and at the captain, ordering them to “fix” her. There is nothing they can do but wait. Leonard didn’t leave the medbay—not once, even if the woman he is looking after doesn’t know who he is.

Once Sara saw the man calm down, she spoke: “You didn’t tell me your name.”

It lacked the angst and the confidence that is usually in Sara’s voice. It’s as if she’s stripped off of her outer shell, leaving her vulnerable—like the girl she was prior to the Gambit.

“Leonard Snart,” he said. “You call me Len.”

After a couple minutes of silence, she finally asked what she wanted to know. “What’s my name again?”

“Sara,” he sighed. “Sara Snart.”

She seemed confused so she asked, “Are we related?”

The man looked at her with his piercing eyes and answered, “Married. Two years.”

“I can’t remember anything, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. That’s temporary. It’ll come back to you soon. Gideon, the voice you hear coming from the ceiling, estimated that you’ll be fine in three days. Just...rest,” he quietly said.

Leonard tried to sway the conversation but upon seeing Sara’s eyes full of doubt, he immediately regretted telling her about them. It made her uncomfortable, he noticed.

She tried relaxing but she had to really confirm. “We’re married?”

“Look at your right hand,” Leonard said as he pointed to the accessory they both have.

Sara saw a wedding band. Len then raised his hand to show her his ring, similar to hers.

She just nodded again and stayed silent for the rest of the night.

                                                               

Sara woke up the next morning with breakfast already in front of her. They ate breakfast silently. They spent most of the day in small talks. Even if Leonard wasn’t talking to her, Sara felt how much the man cared for her. He led her to their shared room and gave her a set of new clothes. Because of Sara’s memory loss, Leonard decided it was best not to sleep in the same room as to not make her feel weird.

Leonard was shocked the following day when in the middle of their card game, Sara blurted out: “How did I fall in love with you?”

He stared at her for a whole minute as if composing himself and his story.

“Well, when you first laid your eyes on me, you found me very, very handsome. You proposed the following day.”

Sara punched Leonard lightly and laughed. The first time she did upon being cleared by Gideon.

“No,” he chuckled. She listened intently to every word from him. “It took much, much longer than that. We weren’t the nicest people on board. You wanted to change that and be better but I wasn’t that interested. Still, among all the people here, we were the most similar. We both love heavy liquors and bar fights.”

“I drink hard liquor?”, she asked to Leonard’s amusement.

“Yeah. You can drink all of us under the table. One reason why I fell for you,” he answered with a smile.

“And then?”

“Then, just before we got on a big battle, I confessed. Kind of. You shot me down. Very understandable since I pulled a gun on you not an hour before.”

“Are you sure I married you? After all that?”, her question is mixed with humor.

“Yeah, you did,” Snart said, holding her hand. Quite surprised that she allowed him to do so. “And believe me, I didn’t force you. You were kind of pressuring me to propose to you.”

That made her laugh again.

“Still, I honestly don’t know why you fell in love with me but I’m lucky you did.”

To his surprise, Sara kissed him on the cheek.

She allowed him to sleep in their room that night.

 

It took Sara four more days to recover from the memory loss but when she did, she gave Leonard the warmest hug and the sweetest kiss. He managed to make her fall for him even without her memory of him. Maybe that’s why she fell for him in the first place.

Or maybe he’s just very, very handsome.

-end-


End file.
